1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe lasting machinery, and more particularly, to shoe machines having rotatable rolls for wiping upper margins onto the shoe bottom.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,216, filed on Apr. 10, 1974, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is described a shoe lasting machine which is adapted to wipe an upper inwardly over a last bottom using a pair of driven rolls having helical lands. The rolls are carried on the machine so as to be permitted a bodily rocking movement in unison about an axis closely adjacent to and extending lengthwise of the shoe bottom.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,089, filed on July 27, 1976, and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a shoe lasting machine having helically landed lasting rolls for wiping the margin of a shoe upper. The rolls extend widthwise of the shoe bottom and are supportively disposed so the roll surfaces facing the shoe bottom generally correspond to the widthwise curvature of the shoe bottoms, each of the rolls being arcuately movable permitting a controllable change in the included angle therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,024, there is described a shoe lasting machine having a cylindrically shaped roll for lasting a shoe bottom supported by a carriage that may rise and fall controllably in a generally vertical plane.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shoe lasting roll that wipes a lasting margin inwardly, the roll being permitted to swivel to provide a line contact therewith.